


In My Shoes

by TheGabbing



Series: My Yuri!!! on Ice Fanfiction [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just fluff, this is just literal plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov were married. Everyone knew this. There was no ambiguous nature of their rings, half the time when they were announced at competitions, their names would get hyphenated together. They were living together in Russia for fuck's sake. And yet...They were still not technically legally married.Viktor decided to fix that with the best idea he had come up with since he decided to coach Yuuri in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend russia isn't shit, just like the show pretends it aint shit and homophobic af. k thnks

Viktor had an idea.

He wouldn’t call the idea brilliant but – honestly – it was brilliant. Genius, magnificent, and perfect; the idea was actually better than when he first decided to go to Japan to coach Yuuri. The only actual problem was... well... it would be complicated to have done without Yuuri noticing.

Two years after Yuuri joined Viktor in Russia, the two had been living together happily. Not only had they moved into an apartment together a little less than a year ago, but they both won some startling bright gold medals that now hung on their walls. And yet...

They had still not had an official wedding. Technically, they weren’t even considered to be married by legal standards. Everyone referred to them as such, like Yuri snipping angrily to Viktor that his husband was hogging the ice, or Mila nudging Yuuri in the gut telling him that he and his husband were invited to her place for dinner. To the skating group, it was a fact of life. The sky was blue, Russia’s fucking freezing, and Yuuri and Viktor are married.

Whenever Viktor attempted to bring it up to Yuuri, or if he even mentioned the fact that they were in limbo with the legality of their partnership, he would shrug and say that they are both so busy. Logically, Viktor knew that Yuuri was right. They traveled across the world half the time and organizing a wedding with all of the people they held close to them would be practically impossible.  But Viktor _wanted_ it. He didn’t care if they eloped, had a huge ceremony, or just went to a god damn lawyer’s office; he just wanted the rings on their fingers to actually _mean_ something legally.

Obviously, Viktor could have just brought this up to Yuuri. He could have gone up to his husband and said, _I want us to be legally married, let’s go do this now_. But, then, it wouldn’t exactly be his style.

So a plan formed in his mind the day he was falling half asleep on the couch. Yuuri was out late practising the new routine that he helped choreograph for Yuri. The boy wanted to combine Viktor’s choreography with jumps and Yuuri’s expertise with step sequences. It was a wonderful idea, Viktor would give him that, but it meant that if both of them weren’t staying at the rink late, one or the other would be. It made for some annoyingly cold nights in bed waiting for his husband to wiggle his way out of Yuri’s grasp.

He jolted awake when the door opened. Makkachin barked and jumped off of his chest to run over to the front door. Viktor didn’t bother moving, mostly because he knew Yuuri would pass him when he went to the kitchen to grab the leftovers that Viktor left for him. Shifting on the couch, Viktor watched as Yuuri walked past him, looking like absolute death. He frowned at his husband when he didn’t acknowledge him on the couch.

Tilting his head, Viktor tried to see into the kitchen as Yuuri fumbled around while heating up his leftovers. “Darling? What’s wrong?”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder as he slammed the microwave shut. He sighed, gave Viktor an annoyed look, and turned back to violently press buttons until it started warming up his food. Walking back towards Viktor, Yuuri dropped the skates that were around his neck onto Viktor’s lap. “My skates – my main skates. They have finally reached their retirement.”

Viktor’s eyebrows raised up as he looked down to the skates on his lap. Just like Yuuri said, the skates were literally falling apart at the seams. He saw it coming for a while, the skates were long past the time of retirement, but breaking in new skates was always a pain. Viktor was sort of surprised that the skates had actually held it together this long. “You have your back-ups, right?”

Shrugging, his husband grumbled a few choice Japanese and Russian swears. He had picked up a few words from Yaakov, Yuri, and Mila. When Yuuri first swore in Russian, Viktor couldn’t get him to bed fast enough. Now, it was rather mundane. His husband plopped down onto the couch, wiggling his way in between the couch back and Viktor. They molded into each other easier. “Obviously, I do. Still need new ones. My back-ups won’t hold up for the next Grand Prix. I should get new skates now so they are perfectly broken in by the time it comes around.”

He turned his face to press his lips against Yuuri’s forehead. They both knew the pain of breaking in new skates. “Would it make you feel better if we got new skates together?” Although he couldn’t see Yuuri’s face, he knew him well enough that he probably had a confused expression on his face. “Mine aren’t at their breaking point yet, but I figure now’s a good a time as any. No competitions, gives as an excuse to give to Yurio when we want to go home. Plus, we can take a whole bunch of baths for our feet and waddle around the house with the skates on. It’ll be fun.”

Yuuri snorted. “Fun, sure.” Curling a little tighter into Viktor, Yuuri breathed softly into his husband. The microwave beeped annoyingly from the kitchen. “Alright. I promised Yuri I would go to the rink in the morning to judge his step sequences on the side. We can go after, yeah?”

Viktor nodded. He moved a little so he could easily press against Yuuri. His hands dragged up his husband’s side as the idea began to roll around in his mind. Getting a little too excited possibly, Viktor’s hands dipped underneath Yuuri’s shirt, pressing against his back. Viktor twisted his head to kiss his husband on the lips, a little too excitably. Yuuri laughed but allowed him to deepen the kiss, practically whimpering as they touched. Life had gotten hectic lately which made it impossible to set aside time for... physical work outs that aren’t skating.

The microwave beeped again, cause both of the men to groan. Yuuri’s forehead dropped to Viktor’s shoulder. He had moved from being pressed against Viktor’s side to straddling him. Sighing, Yuuri got off, too hungry to ignore the need for food.

The Russian man watched him go, smirking. Absolutely, undoubtedly, brilliant idea.

Actually implementing the idea was harder than Viktor thought it would be. Getting new skates was an exhausting process, for everyone involved. Finding the perfect material and size for the boots were probably the most exhausting process. The size needed to be literally perfect. Too loose would cause shifting of your foot while you are skating and you would flub jumps. Too tight and it would be just as bad. It’s why skaters protected their skates with their lives – no one wanted to go through the process of getting new ones and breaking them again, even though it was unavoidable.

After Yuuri finished helping Yuri with his new routine, or as much as he could without some actual good skates to use, the two of them went to get new ones. Yakov tended to send all his skaters to the same place when they needed new skates, so when Viktor walked in, Natasha just opened her arms wide and screeched in rapid Russian. It had been forever since Viktor went back to her, only a couple times to get his blades replaced, and she had reacted as such. When she finally collected herself, she realized that Viktor had brought Yuuri and she instantly attempted to speak to him in broken Japanese.

Yuuri took it in stride, smiling wide and looking a little proud that someone is trying to learn his native language. Yuri and Mila can now speak Japanese, not nearly as fluently as Viktor can, but enough to get by talking with all of Yuuri’s family. Everyone decided trying to teach Georgi and Yakov was a lost cause and gave up the first year that Yuuri moved to Russia.

Switching back to English, the three of them discussed what they needed. Natasha ran around the shop, grabbing blades and boots and measuring tapes and molds. It took a while, but eventually Natasha had what she needed to get them done. She told them it would take a little bit for them to be fully finished and of course she would need them to come in one time to make sure the boots fit perfectly, but she would have them done as soon as she could.

When they started walking out, Viktor turned on his heal, pretending that he forgot his scarf – even though he had purposely left it there – and told Yuuri to go back to the car. Used to his husband’s forgetfulness, Yuuri rolled his eyes and went to wait in the car.

Viktor all but ran back inside the shop, grabbing his scarf that he left by the door, and running over to Natasha. He grabbed her gently by the arm over the counter so he could whisper in her ear his absolutely amazing idea. When he pulled back, Natasha was grinning from ear to ear and nodding so fast that Viktor thought for a second that she might actually like the idea more than Yuuri would.

Yuri ended up roping his husband into training with him on his back-up pair of skates. The boy was getting more and more nervous about his upcoming competitions because Mila made a deal with him. If he didn’t beat is last season’s high score, he would have to couple skate with Mila during Yakov’s skater exhibition. Honestly, Viktor thought it wasn’t a bad idea but apparently to Yuri it was like worshipping the devil himself.

Most of the wait for the new skates consisted of Yuuri soaking his feet since they weren’t used to his back up skates. Yuuri would waddle around the apartment, flinching ever so often when he pressed onto a particularly nasty blister. Yuuri’s thought process was that once he started actually working in his new skates, he would be used to the pain by then. Natasha called twice to get them in for fittings. While there, Natasha and him shared a knowing look about the excuse she used about the blades not yet being done.

The skates were finally done a week or two later, and Natasha made sure to call Viktor to pick them up. Yuuri was at the rink again, this time planning a new couple’s routine for Mila. If Yuri did place, Yuuri had promised her that he would fill in for him. They were all pretty sure that Yuri was going to place anyways, so everyone had taken to calling the new routine Mila’s and Yuuri’s routine.

Viktor set everything up perfectly. He grabbed some glasses and Yuuri’s favorite non-alcoholic wine that they kept in the top cupboard. He set a beautiful bouquet Georgi helped him pick out in a large vase that Christophe gave to him for his birthday last year. And after everything was perfect, he put the skates on the coffee table, in a box, with legal papers beneath them.

Patiently, or not so patiently, Viktor couldn’t tell, he waited for Yuuri to get home

When the keys jingled in the front door, Viktor was bouncing up and down almost as much as Makkachin did when they came home from long absences. Makkachin was actually curled up on his dog bed in the corner of the living room, looking extremely annoyed at the noises coming from Viktor’s mouth.

As soon as the door opened, Yuuri took in the excitement on Viktor’s face and looked over his shoulder, head tilting. “Who’s here? Did my sister come up? What’s happening?”

“Our skates are finally done!” Viktor spat out. Looking absolutely relieved, Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Viktor lunged forward and grabbed his husband’s hand, their rings clicking against each other. “Come on!”

He dragged Yuuri into the living room, ignoring the questioning stutters coming from his mouth. He heard Yuuri mumble something like _why do I love this strange man_ but Viktor paid no mind. Instead, he sat Yuuri down on the couch, grabbing the box of skates off the table and placing it on his lap. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t open he skates. Reaching forward, he brushed his fingers on some of the edges of the bouquet. “Viktor? Is today an anniversary I missed?”

Viktor shook his head. “No, not right now it isn’t.”

Used to his antics, Yuuri left it at that and returned his attention to his new skates. He flipped the lid of the box open, dipping his hands in to grab the first skate. At first, Viktor could tell that he didn’t even notice it. Obviously, tired from a long day and not expecting it cause it to go right over his head. But when he glanced down to the blade of the skate, his eyes caught.

Most of the blade was covered with a protector but there was still the metal portion that crawled up to attach to the bottom of the skate. “Viktor?” he warned carefully. His eyes didn’t look down back to the box where the legal marriage papers were but instead, he took of the blade protector.

Gold. One of the blades was gold.

Viktor watched as tears started to well up in his husband’s eyes. “I... I thought if we both had one gold and one silver blade on our new skates, we would always be together on the ice. And... maybe off it? If you wanted to sign, uh, sign the papers in the box.”

Barely even looking back to the box, Yuuri practically dropped the skate back in the box. He set it back on the table before he launched himself into Viktor’s arms. Viktor yelped, laughing. Yuuri’s lips pressed against his cheek, and then the other, and moved to his forehead and nose and finally he stopped at his lips. “Viktor,” Yuuri whispered.

He didn’t have to say anymore for Viktor to know what he meant. _Thank you, I love you, you are everything I could have ever wanted._ Viktor just pressed his lips against his husband – soon to be legal husband – and said, “We can sign the papers and break the skates in later. For now, I haven’t seen you in weeks, and I intend to take advantage of this free time tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... @macamars wrote [this](http://macamars.tumblr.com/post/155696734431/ice-skates-blades-headcanon) beautiful headcanon and then got a lot of hate over it.
> 
> So I decided to write it - a little late, I’ll give you that, but it’s written!
> 
> I took some creative liberties but it’s all still her idea, so give her some love <3 Hope y’all love it.
> 
> As always, I appreciate every comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe! I have another yuri on ice fic if you guys want to go look at that - it's in the same series!  
> You can find me on tumblr at TheGabbing


End file.
